


I Get To Love You

by MartesMilya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Please Don't Kill Me, This is my first completed fic so please don't expect too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartesMilya/pseuds/MartesMilya
Summary: Chanyeol planned everything out. They'll have dinner together, he'll propose, Baekhyun would say yes, and then they will end the night cuddling. Marrying the love of his life and with a baby on the way, he felt like everything was finally falling into place. What he was not prepared for though was Baekhyun saying NO. Now, what?or alternativelyjust the Accounting's golden rule "Never assume unless otherwise stated"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 28





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic so please be kind. ^^ I just want to write something for Baekhyun's birthday tomorrow. I am actually posting it while watching his V-live. (Yey! Finally!) I really miss his 2-3am Vlives. It's been so long since the last one. I wanna cry 'cos I really missed him. I don't know why but I always miss him even tho he's active online or with EXO or with SuperM. Anyway, I just wish him a happy birthday and I hope he'll have nothing but happiness forever.

They were in their garden having an intimate dinner together. It’s been a while since they had a time spent like this, without the need to hurry or that feeling of being so drained out from the day’s work. They were both been busy these past few days with their respective works with Park Chanyeol as the CEO of an e-commerce company with branches across Asia and Byun Baekhyun as a chief accountant of one of the biggest malls in South Korea.

Chanyeol planned this out. He made sure both of them were free for this evening because he was going to propose tonight. They just found out Baekhyun was seven weeks pregnant after he fainted at work three days ago and he was so happy because he felt like this was so timely. He’s been planning to do this for months and now that they know they were going to be parents as well was like a sweet cherry on top.

After they had their dessert, he stood up and guided Baekhyun towards the middle spot of the garden like what he planned. He was going to pull out the ring from his pocket, ask his boyfriend to marry him, he would say yes, and then spend the rest of the night cuddling. What he did not expect though was for Baekhyun to say no when he finally popped the question.

“No Chanyeol. No! You don’t have to marry me just because you got me pregnant!”

“But Baek-”

“We can still be together and raise our child together, Chanyeol. But you insisting we should get married just because I am pregnant is wrong. You don’t marry someone out of responsibility.”

“What?! Baby, I am not marrying you out of responsibility! I am marrying you because I love you and I want to be with you. So please, if you would just hear me out-”

To say Chanyeol was shocked with Baekhyun refusing to marry him was an understatement. He’s been planning to propose since after their second anniversary but the timing was just never on his side. He was supposed to pick up the ring he had specifically customized abroad to what he knew would fit Baekhyun’s taste when he got caught up with an emergency at work. He wasn’t able to fly there to personally get it because of time constraints so he opted to just have it delivered. But for some reasons, the delivery got delayed for a week. Just a week. Who would’ve known that they would find out they were going to be parents in that specific week? Now, if Baekhyun would just listen to him he can explain everything, but you see, his small baby who now has an even smaller baby inside him just won’t listen and had to be this stubborn. 

“Then why now? We’ve been together for two years, why now? Just now with this unplanned pregnancy? You don’t love me enough to marry me before this whole thing so why now?”

He can’t help but frown with what he heard from Baekhyun. He won’t deny that it hurt him but he still tried to understand where his boyfriend was coming from.

“Oh w-wow. First, I just want you to know that that hurts Baek. I love you. I love you so much that I am so sure it’s you and only you I would want to spend the rest of my life with, with a baby on the way or not. But it’s really cool we’re having a baby together, right? I mean we made it out of love and we’re gonna love it so much he or she will never question how much we love him or her, just like someone I know and yes I’m looking at you Baek.”

Chanyeol even paused and looked at him with his eyes squinting just to make sure he made his point before he continued.

“Anyway, we’ll love it so much and give it everything it needs. I promise I will work harder so you could stay at home and take care of our baby. But that’s just only if you want to, okay? You can still go to work after some time, we’ll just have to figure out how would our set-up be when the time comes. And I will do my best to always make time for the both of you. I’m really excited you know. I am so sure our baby will gonna look so cute because it has two good looking parents. And-”

He stopped when he noticed Baekhyun was glaring at him, looking like the smaller was ready to smack his face any time.

“Why are you looking at me like that, baby? Woah, you look so scary I wish our baby won’t have that, but you’re still beautiful so I guess it’s okay if it will have your looks, just not that scowling face- Aww! Ahh! Why are you hitting me?! Stop, love! It hurts!”

He grabbed both of Baekhyun’s hands firmly but still carefully so it won’t hurt the smaller but enough to stop the angry man from hitting him more. He pulled him closer to wrap his boyfriend’s arms around his torso for a hug, with the pregnant man’s face pressed on his chest.

“You giant idiot! Let me go! You need a smack to wake up! How can you be babbling on a situation like this? Didn’t you hear me? I said no! I am not marrying you just because you find it necessary now that I’m pregnant.”

“And didn’t you hear me too? I already said I am not marrying you just because we are going to have a baby together. I am marrying you because I love you and you are the only person I would want to spend all my mornings and lazy afternoons and evenings with. I know my timing is crazy but I need you to trust me on this, hmm? Wait, baby are you crying?”

“No I’m not.” He heard Baekhyun said while sniffling. He’s really always so emotional these days and he blamed the hormones for it.

“Oh yeah? But I can feel the snot on my shirt, babe.” He said while trying to suppress a smile and held his small love tighter when he felt like Baekhyun was going to hit him again. When he knew that his boyfriend already stopped moving, he loosen their hug just so he can tilt his face up and see the smaller’s tear-stained face. “Ahh, this is so unfair. How can you still be this beautiful with snot and all?”

Baekhyun snorted because of what he said which just caused for more snot to come out (this is really gross I know but who cares because Chanyeol still thinks he’s beautiful). Both of them couldn’t hold their laughter after what happened and the next thing they knew, they were both wheezing.

“Stop it, Yoda.” He felt Baekhyun hit him lightly on the chest.

“But really, why are you crying, love? Do you still not believe me when I say I wanna marry you not because I got you pregnant?”

He felt Baekhyun move from his embrace so he can look at him directly in the eyes. Chanyeol pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his boyfriend’s face and then waited for what he’s going to say.

“It’s not that I don’t know and I don’t feel that you love me, Yeol. I just- I’m not sure if it’s enough for you to marry me. I mean there was no hint you wanted to marry me before we found out I am pregnant. And now that I am, you would suddenly pop that question to me? How can I not think that you are just marrying me because I’m carrying your child?”

Chanyeol can’t help but sigh. Baekhyun was right. He was so caught up with planning the perfect proposal three months after their second anniversary and making sure Baekhyun would not grasp even a tiny idea of what he planned to do (he wanted to surprise him, okay? Give the poor giant a break). Now, he just wanted to face palm himself, with a chair. His plan back fired and now he just made his small love cry.

“Okay baby. Point taken, now you’re not the only one who wants to smack me on the face. I would want to give myself a punch too. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I swear I never intended for you to feel like I don’t really wanna marry you. As a matter of fact, I am so so eager to get married to you.” He caged Baekhyun’s face with his huge hands and gave each soft chubby cheeks a peck. “I can’t wait to start my forever with you, build a family with you.”

He tilted Baekhyun’s head down so he can kiss away the small frown across his love’s forehead and then up so he can kiss his puckering lips due to his tight squeezing of both cheeks. The taller let go of his boyfriend’s face after just so he can hold his hands and look at him, he really wanted to make Baekhyun feel how sincere he was right now.

“The truth is I’ve been planning to propose to you last week. Before we even found out we’re pregnant.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Chanyeol was quick to explain though. “Just hear me out first, love.”

He saw Baekhyun gave him a small nod before he continued.

“I just want you to know that I feel so embarrassed explaining this right now. Who even explains things like this while proposing but yeah. I’ve ordered this ring abroad actually. I would’ve picked it up personally on one of my business trips but there was an emergency in the office and the trip was postponed so I just chose to have it delivered to my office. Maybe I was just so unlucky because for some reasons, the shipment was delayed for a week. And then three days ago, you fainted.” He paused. “Please baby don’t scare me like that again.”

He took Baekhyun’s right hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it and then continued on what he was saying.

“After that, we found out that you’re carrying. You have no idea how happy I was that time like everything was falling to their right places. I was so sure you would say yes. And then a baby on the way? Who wouldn’t feel so happy?”

“Chanyeol..” He heard Baekhyun call his name so softly that he would probably miss it if he was not paying attention enough.

“I am really thankful, you know? That I have this chance to love you. Like every time I look at you, no matter how hard and chaotic my day was, everything just falls into their right places. I know it’s crazy but honestly, there are times I feel so afraid that what if one day you wake up and then realize that it’s not me who you want to be with anymore?”

He saw Baekhyun was about to protest but he beat him to it and continued.

“Byun Baekhyun, baby, the love of my life, ever since the day I realized I love you, I just know that this will be the best thing that I will ever do. That’s why I want to make sure I am doing it right. So, as you can see.”

He looked and motioned around the place where they were standing now.

“I chose to propose to you privately because I don’t want you to feel pressured. I don’t want you to say yes to me just because people are expecting you to. I want you to decide that you want to spend the rest of your life with me because it’s what you really want. So whatever you choose, love, I will respect it. If you think now is not yet the best time to say yes to marrying me then so be it. Just please know that I will always be here waiting for you. No need to rush.”

He smiled at him and pulled him again closer to hug the smaller tightly in hopes that Baekhyun will feel how sincere he was and continued.

“No need to feel pressured. Just come to me whenever you think you are ready and I will still be here, love. I will always be here.”

-

Next thing they knew, Baekhyun was crying again. The smaller can’t believe he doubted his boyfriend at first. This was Chanyeol, for pete’s sake. His Chanyeol. The pregnant man didn’t know what to do or where to start explaining. He felt like he needed to say something, anything, afraid that every second spent in his silence will hurt his giant. He never really wanted to say no. He was just afraid that maybe Chanyeol, as his ever-responsible boyfriend was just doing it because he felt obligated and he did not want that to happen.

He loved the giant so much that he did not want him to feel trapped in a marriage just because he did not have a choice and that was what people expected him to do. That was his biggest reason why he said no. He wanted Chanyeol to have a choice but what he failed to realize was that his boyfriend already made a choice and it was to spend the remaining of his lifetime with him.

And with that, he couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes down to his cheeks. After hearing what Chanyeol had said, he can’t help but feel the overwhelming love and it made him incredibly happy. He felt like the “yes” he so much wanted to say earlier was starting to make its way out from his mouth on its own. Now that it was clear as the day to him that Chanyeol was not being forced or anything into this whole marriage thing, he had finally decided.

He looked up to Chanyeol and with tears still visible on his puffy face he said what he had been wanting to say.

“Yaaah, why do you always make me cry, huh?” He lightly punched a laughing Chanyeol on the chest and then silently lifted his left hand to show it to the taller. This just earned him a confused look from Chanyeol.

“What? Are you just gonna look at me like that? Baby, the ring won’t put itself on this pretty hand unless you do it.” 

“W-what do you mean? Y-you said n-no, right? Baek please you shouldn’t be jok-”

“Nuh-uh. I am not joking, Yeollie. This is me saying yes to you. I shouldn’t have assumed that you are doing this out of responsibility. I should’ve known better that your 6 feet 1 inch giant self is so whipped for me.” He said grinning with both cheeks dusted with pink at the speechless CEO. Chanyeol looked so cute with his mouth gaping like a fish out of the water.

“But y-you said-”

“I said yes.”

“But w-why? I thought-”

“Why are you asking so many questions now, Park? Aren’t you supposed to just put that ring on me? Or you’ve changed your mind already?” 

“What?! No! I mean yes! I mean of course I still want to marry you, love. But I just wanna know what change your mind?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath.

“I’m really sorry for doubting your reasons, Yeol. You have no idea how much I wanted to agree to your proposal earlier. I feel so happy that finally, finally I will be officially yours and you will be mine.”  
Chanyeol saw him fidget so he took his hands and held it tightly. The smaller couldn’t help but sigh on the instant warmth that enveloped him and continued.

“I honestly just got really scared that maybe this pregnancy is pushing you so much as to marrying me that you’ll find yourself unhappy and feeling stucked in the long run. I don’t want that. I don’t want to see you be miserable that’s why I thought of saying no. I want you to always have a way out. I was so focused on what would possibly be a version of us in the future that I forgot what we are now. The now version of us who love each other so much that we’ll do everything not to be in that situation. I’m so sorry, love. I love you so much and I want to marry you too.”

He reached up to wipe the lone tear that escaped from Chanyeol’s eye and then caressed his cheeks with his thumb.

“Thank you, Baek. You don’t know how happy you made me right now. I want to say I love you so much not just because I want you to know how I feel but also as a promise that I’ll always choose you, always the family that we will be building together. I love you.”

Chanyeol leaned down to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s head. He then pulled out the ring from his pocket and carefully put it on his now fiancé’s left ring finger.

“I love you too, baby.” Baekhyun looked up to his giant and did not bother to fight the contented smile that made its way on his lips. 

“Oh, and one more thing, Baek.”

“Yes?” He looked at Chanyeol waiting for what seemed like an important thing that the taller remembered just now.

“Aren’t you supposed to not assume unless otherwise stated? Isn’t that like an accountant’s golden rule?” 

He saw the giant smirk.

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the start of BAE2020!!! I am so excited!! But aren't we all??? <3


End file.
